


For A Day

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reuniting, Sort Of, Sweetness and Fluff, Valentines day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Newt and Tina give themselves a gift on Valentines day.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 34





	For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I was going to use pure determination and will power to write some Newtina for Valentines Day, and I did it. Not the best thing I ever wrote but I do like it :). It took a lot of ignoring Leta existing to do it, as I am still trying to work it out, but I was able to write something sweet like this! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Tina- what are you? Why are you here?” Newt says when he lets a nervous but proud Tina into his apartment. “Not that it is a problem! I am so glad for you to be back. But I thought you weren’t due to be back till the 18th?”

“Theseus got me a portkey for tonight. I have to leave pretty early…but I came. Just…so I could see you today.” She explained. A genuine smile crossing her face once she relaxes and regains her breath from running the length of the street where she had appeared to.

It wasn’t uncommon for MACUSA to demand Tina return for several days every few days for a briefing on Grindelwald’s case. The separation usually stings but is fully soothed when they can reunite again just a few days later. Especially recently, after they had finally admitted their deeper feelings for one another, they missed one another when Tina was forced to leave. But were happy to be together again when she returned. Typically spending a day in the basement together or going out into London with one another is enough to brighten their moods and make up for the lost time.

This time though, Tina had been called away several days before Valentine’s day for a particularly long stay in New York.

The two of them embrace warmly and delight in it. Newt pulls away just enough for a kiss that Tina returns and gets perhaps a little too greedy with after being pulled away from him on a day that they were meant to celebrate being together. When she has no choice but to breathe, they pull away only enough to take in air.

Eventually, Newt asks into her hair what she wanted to do while she was in London. All she could say was she just wanted to stay here. Meaning his arms for right now. Just wanting to enjoy spending today with him.

Newt doesn’t mind at all and presses a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
